Xan
Introduction Xan is a middle age man who originally grew up on Apple Island. As a boy he lost his parents in a fishing accident and was raised by the village elder. Once he turned eighteen he left home in search of the fabled holy sword Excalibur. It was always Xan's father's dream to one day find it and Xan inherited it from him. Appearance Xan stands six feet tall and has a stocky build. His eyes are large when comparing it to a normal persons and are slanted in ward. The space between his eyes is also just a bit wider than your average person. He has a pug nose and large lips. His skin is close to the color of copper and his hair is as crimson as the sun. Xan can be seen wearing a coat of plates. The armor plates are not made of metal. Instead they are made up of small slabs of stone. The stone used in his armor comes from the Island of Pattoo. The stones here are known to be exceptionaly tough, but light weight at the same time. In order to cut out the small plates that adore his body the minors had to use high power pressure water for a year. At Xan's side is his iconic scholar sword Huolong. The sword looks like your average scholar sword, but the blade of this sword is also made from the same stone used in his armor. Through a very long and painstaking process the stone was forged into a blade. Personality Xan is a very calm individual. He does not let his anger show, nor does he reveal any of his other emotions. The best way to describe him is stone faced. This demeanour is due to his time spent in the court of Long Island. The showing of emotion there was considered to be a sign of weakness and Xan had to learn to hide it if he wanted to survive in the court. It should be noted that Xan has two pet P's when it comes to women. The first is a loss women who flirts with many men and sleeps around. The second is a women wearing clothing that is associated with men. This was due to Xan being raised in a very strict and traditional household. His mother would never wear pants and his father would talk about the inmodesty of the other people on Apple Island. When his parents died he was adopted by the village elder, who by her own tradition and honor, did not wear pants either. she wore more traditional flowing robes and all the other females who lived with her wore the same. After a while it just bleed into Xan. It should be noted that Xan has a problem with it, but he will keep it to himself. He is not the person to walk up to somebody and tell them how to dress. However if said person was staying with him or they where traveling together he would most definatley let them know. His taste on women clothing has caused more than one argument between him and Elpis. Abilities and Powers Xan's abilities are more mental than they are physical. Xan is a average swordsmen. Everyday he practice with his sword and works on his techniques, however he does not work on his physical prowess as much. As a result Xan's skill level is high, but his physical level is average. This makes him a expert swordsmen, but unable to defeat some of the more dedicated blade men. In exchange for being physicaly weak, compared to most expert level swordsmen. Xan is still stronger than your average man. Xan has a far higher score in both intellegence and Wisdom. Xan spends a good portion of his day searching out new information. The other portion he spends meditating on the knowlage he already knows. Most of the time Xan is searching for information about the Legendary Sword Excalibur. However he often comes across infomration about science, navigation, astronomy, and general stories of legends. He then discets that information and finds a use for it. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design I looked at a stone soldier and decided to make a person out of it/ Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:The Path of The Dragon